This invention relates to a light impermeable reflector for roadway use with a head fixture housing bearing a depending light source improving spread and uniformity and reducing glare avoiding light pollution of the night sky.
The familiar NEMA Head luminaire with its standard refractor is a relatively inexpensive commodity widely accepted and used. The suppliers also make cut-off luminaries which attempt to achieve an aesthetic appearance for use such as in parking lots. Thus, if an end-user requires cut-off performance, a product, albeit expensive, has been available. Cutoff luminaries generally originated and were further developed utilizing the metal halide lamp which in most wattages, requires total enclosure calling for a tempered glass lens on their apertures.
Since several parts including a refractor must be carried by the head fixture assembly, several steps are required in the assembly operation.
Highbay reflectors are provided for interior use in high ceilinged bays of industrial plants. The luminaire assembly of which it is an integral part is not suitable for outdoor use.
Outdoor reflectors are further exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,587 and 4,694,382.
The problem of light pollution of the night sky has attracted the attention of environmental organizations. Glare is another problem common to outdoor roadway lighting luminaire.